Universal Change
Mysteries of Gravity Falls Season 3 Episode 5 Here is the link to Hunter of the Falls,so you understand the story Overview When it's time for the annual festival in Gravity Falls,Dipper and Mabel are excited.Also,Mabel tries to cure Stan's phobia from the Starship 3000.Meanwhile,Robbie comes to the festival and attacks Dipper but fails.So he steals Blendin Blandon's Tape measure Time Machine and goes back to the Hunter of the Falls time and he makes sure Dipper doesn't find out about the zombie thing so Wendy still goes out with him.It's up to Dipper to stop him ---- Sypnosis is reading the 3 Book in the couch when the camera pans to Mabel with Waddles ---- Mabel:Hey Dippingsauce ---- his arm ---- Dipper:Hey Mabel Mabel:So Dipper what cha' doing Dipper:I don't know Mabel:I'm BORED!!!!! ---- slouches ---- Dipper:Me too Dipper:I am going to flirt with Wen- comes and he Covers his mouth and puts the 3 Book under the couch ---- Mabel:Ulala Dipper flirting with-covers Mabel's mouth ---- Wendy:Hey Dipper! ---- Dipper:H-Hi Wendy Wendy:So...are you ready for the carnival? ---- Dipper and Mabel:What? ---- Wendy:Well,every August 3rd there is a carnival due to the election of the mayor Damian Sauyer Dipper:Cool! ---- and Mabel look at each other ---- Mabel:Dipper are you ready? ---- Dipper:Yep ---- comes ---- Stan:Sup slicks Dipper:Can we go to the festival? ---- Stan:Uhhhhh fine get in the car i'll drive 'ya ---- gets in the car and Stan drives them to the festival ---- song Plays ---- arrive at the festival in 10:01 ---- Mabel:Look at all the games Dipper:Looks cool I guess Mabel:Oh face it Dipper,you LOVE Carnivals Dipper:Yeah,I kinda do Wendy:Hey Dipper you want to go to the Ferris Wheel.I don't want to ride with strangers ---- is blushing ---- Dipper:Yeah ok ---- two go ---- Mabel:Grunkle Stan,you wanna go to the Starship 3000 (One of the rides) ---- Stan:N-N-N-NOOOOOOOOOO Mabel:What's wrong Grunkle Stan ---- faces the floor and kicks a rock ---- Mabel:Go ahead tell me. ---- happens ---- Stan:Well,when I was about 11,I went to that ride,and I peed my pants,vomited,and everyone made fun of me!And by that I mean EVERYONE!!!!!! giggles ---- Mabel:HAHAHAHAHA,Uhhh I mean Grunkle Stan,I will get rid of your fear of the Starship!!!! ---- Stan:OHHHHH Boy ---- at the Ferris Wheel Booth 2 ---- Wendy:Woahhhh WE are really high up!! ---- Dipper:I know right Wendy:Yeah I but no worries right? ---- Dipper:Yeah what ride should we go to next? ---- Wendy:Uhhhh,how about the Orbiter? ---- Dipper:Sounds cool ---- in the parking lot of the carnival ---- Robbie:Damn you Dipper,sitting with my WENDY ---- into a zombie due to anger ---- Robbie:I'll get YOUUUUU ---- really high and lands on the Ferris Wheeel Booth 2 ---- Wendy:Ahhhhhh Dipper:gasps Robbie!!!! ---- breaks the glass and throws Dipper to the 10th Booth ---- Man and Woman from Booth 10:What the? ---- Wendy:DIPPER!!!!! ---- Robbie:Now where were we Wendy Wendy:HANDS OFF WHY DID YOU THROW DIPPER,WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU? ---- Robbie:He ruined OUR relationship! yells from the background ---- Dipper:Don't worry Wendy i'm okay just a little spine damage OWWWW Wendy:How dare you!!!! him ---- Robbie:I'll be back leaves and the manager of the ride stops the ride and everyone gets out one-by-one ---- Wendy:Dipper are you ok? ---- Dipper:Yeah Wendy:Let's just go to the Orbiter ---- leave ---- at the Starship 3000 ---- Mabel:Grunkle Stan are you ready WE ARE NEXXXTTTTT YEAAHHH Stan:NOOOO I'm not getting in that Mabel:No we're next Stan:FINE ---- get in and it starts spinning ---- Stan:OHHHH NOOOOOO ---- moving ---- Mabel:Just shut up and stop moving it's gonna get worse Stan:NOOOOOOOOOOOO STOP THIS RIDE stop the ride ---- Kid 1:OHHHH COME ON BABY Man:I can't believe you Woman:You just ruined my 2 kid's funtime Kid 2:YEAHHHHH Stan:SHUT IT KID ---- punches him ---- Stan:Ow Mabel:You see what you did? ---- Stan:It's not like the fate of the world depends on me riding this stupid thing Mabel:NOOOOOO we are going to get in the back of the line to go again until you get rid of your phobia! ---- Stan:Mabel Angelo- ---- Mabel:It's Mabel Stan:Whatever anyways Mabel I appreciate that you are willing to help me than to go on those rides you like,but I will never get rid of this phobia. ---- Mabel:No i'm staying and you will lose your phobia! ---- Stan:UHHHHHH Fine ---- at Robbie's hideout ---- Robbie:AHA I got it.I can steal My friend's tape measure.What was his name.Oh yeah it was Blendin ---- goes to Blendin's house ---- Robbie:Hey Blendin Blendin:Oh hey- steals the tape measure Time Machine and runs off ---- Blendin:Darn you ---- at Robbie's Hideout ---- Robbie:Let's see,go back to July 1st ---- Date goes from August 3rd to July 1st 9:31 A.M when Dipper found out Robbie was a zombie ---- the Mystery Shack ---- Wendy:Hey Dipper Dipper:Hey Wendy ---- come and they knock on the door. ---- answers the doorDipper:Hey guys ---- thinks to himselfRobbie:Remember,The reason she broke up with me is cause I was bullying Dipper and that I was a zombie so I can't bully him and I have to make sure his Uncle Philip doesn't see him cause both of them found out. ---- Robbie:Hey Dipper have you seen Wendy? ---- Dipper:She's over there at Wendy ---- Robbie:Ok ---- Phil knocks on the door and Dipper answers and Robbie sees ---- thinks to himselfRobbie:Oh no it's that monster hunter guy ---- goes back to 8:30 when he wasn't with Tambry,Thompson,Lee,and Nate ---- Robbie:I gotta get rid of Dipper's Uncle ---- sees Phil with the Zombie Radar turned off ---- Robbie:Uhhhhh hey you you want to find the zombie Phil:Yep Robbie:He's over there somewhere in the bushes to the Forest ---- Phil:Thank you young fellow ---- leaves and Robbie goes to August 3rd 10:01 in the newly mad dimension where Robbie is dating Wendy ---- was the time when the gang arrived at the carnival but in the new dimension,Robbie went with them ---- Dipper:Why are you coming with us Robbie? ---- Robbie:Cause Wendy is my kitten [Makes an angry face at Dipper ---- Wendy:Mr.Pines me and Robbie are going to the Ferris Wheel Stan:Whatever two leave ---- Dipper:SighsMabel I thought Robbie and Wendy wouldn't be going out this long Mabel:Ohhh Dipper I know that the Andrea break-up thing is getting on you but calm down I'm sure they'll break up sometime Dipper:Yeah I guess you're right THE END ---- Notes The Secret Code is GSV MVD FMREVIHV SZH YVVM NZWV.It means The New Universe Has been Made If you don't get what happens in the end,i'll tell you.Robbie succeds in his plan from going back in time to be dating Wendy. ---- Category:Episodes